warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clients
1.3.1 * Outflanking ** If reconnaissance is successful, you can outflank enemy at some point according to the difference of speed between our fleet and enemy's fleet. ** Outflanking will skip this point and continue on the map. ** Outflanking consumes fuel. ** When fuel is used up, you are forced to return back to dock. * Reconnaissance ** Now reconnaissance is independent of combats. If reconnaissance is successful, you are able to view the enemy fleet. ** If reconnaissance succeeds but outflanking fails, you get no recon buffs. * Formation ** All formation reworked. ** Single-vertical: accuracy of 2nd shelling increases. ** Double-vertical: evasion increases after being shelled or hit by torpedo. ** Rhombus: Anti-air bullet curtain is available in aerial combat stage. ** Echelon: DDs, CLs, CAs will aim at ships at same position, with enemy's evasion decreasing. ** Single-horizontal: Added anti-submarine stage. * Map ** Added map 6-1 and corresponding quests. * Speed ** Speed now is a particular value instead of "fast" or "slow". Unit: knot. ** Changed conditions in maps about speed. * Other ** Changed matching algorithm of Exercises. ** Changed recon value of Nelson (remodeled), Rodney (remodeled), Renown (remodeled) * Ships ** Added new ships: CA Northampton, DD Saumarez, DD Venus, DD Legion ** Added new remodeling: CA Blücher, DD Fantasque * Bugs fixed ** Fixed bugs of Verniy. ** Fixed some bugs of illustrations and quotes. 1.2.9 Apr 9, 2015 * Dock limit changed to 120 and will not increase with the level of player * Light cruisers cannot equip cannons larger than 8in/20.3cm/203mm. * Changed some resource points in several maps. * Added remodeling of Hibiki, Quincy, Renown. * Fixed the amount of aircraft not being calculated correctly when equipping Recon Aircraft. * Fixed the damage of Big Seven not being calculated correctly. * Fixed not being able to trigger Aeronautics Pioneer of Lexington and Saratoga together if their levels are the same. * Fixed not displaying illustration of Richelieu when she is damaged/critically damaged. * Changed illustrations of Fubuki, Shirayuki, Miyuki, Argus, Langley, Tennessee. 1.2.6 Mar 17, 2015 * Improved damage control system. 1.2.5 Feb 11, 2015 * Changed max level of player to 150. * Changed background of dock. * Changed background of splash screen. * Added emotion system and engagement system. * Big Seven reworked. The damage of Big Seven is now related to firepower and the level of ability. * Fixed typo in the description of Fearless Strike. * Changed the damage reduction rate of Battlefront Defense from 50%/70%/90% to 40%/60%/80%. * Fixed description of Forcible Reconnaissance. * Decreased the accuracy of Double-Vertical formation and Echelon formation slightly. * Decreased the evasion of Echelon formation slightly. * Increased the torpedo damage of Double-Vertical formation slightly. * Increased the anti-submarine damage of Double-Vertical formation and Rhombus formation slightly. * Increased the anti-submarine of light aircraft carriers greatly. * The direction no longer affects the damage of bombers during Shelling stage now. * Increased the damage of torpedo slightly. * Increased the damage of aircraft during Shelling stage slightly. * Changed the way of calculation of bauxite consumption. * Increased the firepower of "U-Country 2×5in Mounted Gun" by 1. * Added Yat Sen, Ying Swei, Chao Ho. * Added remodeling of Ninghai, Pinghai, Aurora. * The "Quick Supply" window will close automatically after clicking the button now. * The recently selected map will be displayed automatically when clicking "Combat" at main screen. * Increased maximum number of items selected when disassembling ships/discarding equipment from 20 to 40. * Finished quest will be shown at the top of the quest list now. * Changed "Total evasion" in the radar chart shown on the left of Combat window to "Total reconnaissance". * Fixed equipment disappearing when disassembling ships. * Fixed icons of aircraft. * Added registration detection mechanisms. 1.2.3 Feb 5, 2015 * Ships in fleet or locked are not displayed in Disassembling screen and Enhancement screen. 1.1.8 Dec 24, 2014 * Added London, Kent, Bogue. * Added remodeling of Nelson, Akatsuki. * Added quest "Ranger (remodeled)". * Added new maps. * Campaigns can be attended 8 times a day now. * Changed the reward of Battles of Denmark Strait from 200 Steel/300 Steel to 100 Steel/200 Steel. * Changed the reward of Battles of Coral Sea from 200 Bauxite/300 Bauxite to 65 Bauxite/ 130 Bauxite. * Now the critically damaged ships are being protected until the combat of that point ends. Unprotected ships' HP may decrease to 0 and retreat. Retreated ship cannot take part in the combat and the repair consumption is doubled. * Added UID in login screen. * Added "Activities" button in main screen. * Fixed anti-submarine of Helena not working. 1.1.7 Dec 11, 2014 * Added login rewards. * Added top-up rewards. * Added leveling-up rewards. * Changed the condition of entering B point in Map 1-1. * Changed the background of main screen. * Changed the tutorial. * Fixed ships displaying number of aircraft even if no aircraft is equipped. 1.1.6 Dec 9, 2014 * Added new choices in Shop. * Added "Tutorials", "Exit Game" buttons. * Added remodeling of Ranger, Glowworm, Oklahoma. * Added Hornet, Princeton, Salt Lake City, New Orleans, San Juan, De Ruyter, Hatsuyuki, Thatcher, Sullivans, Sigsbee. * Added Map 5-3, 5-4, 5-5. * Added quests of World 5. * Fixed problems of quests. * Fixed problems of changing aircraft of aircraft carriers. * Fixed problems in tutorial. 1.1.0 Nov 11, 2014 * Changed BGM. * Add Goeben. 1.0.9 Nov 4, 2014 * Added Remodeling. * Added Campaigns. * Added weekly quests. * Added remodeling of Nevada, Lexington, Prinz Eugen, Helena, Z1. * Changed illustration of Tatsuta. * Decreased the chance of acquiring Warship Blueprint in Expeditions slightly. * Changed the amount of resources in Expeditions. * Changed the repair time of ships. * Changed the mechanisms of disassembling. Equipment will be unequipped automatically. * Changed the matching algorithm of Exercises. * Changed attributes of some ships. * Changed the condition from C to E point in Map 3-4. * Added "Favorites" in Construction screen. * Changed UI of Enhancement screen. * Changed UI of quest list. * Fixed aerial combat not displaying properly. * Rarer ships can be acquired in harder maps now. 1.0.6.2 Oct 15, 2014 * Added Z24, Z28. * Added locks of ship. * Changed the effects of equipment. * Increased the damage of anti-submarine. * Fixed HP of some BOSS not displaying properly. * Fixed illustration errors. 1.0.5 Sep 30, 2014 * Added Cassin Young, Anthony, Braine. * Added new maps. * Fixed resources not displaying properly. * Fixed some bugs of combats. * Fixed some UI bugs. 1.0.3 Sep 27, 2014 * Decreased torpedo of Yubari from 42 to 20. * Changed type of Hood from Battleship to Battlecruiser. * Fixed not being able to equip torpedo. * Fixed being able to add the same ship in one fleet. * Increased EXP of Exercises. * Exercises do not consume resources now. * Exercises can continue to night combat now. * Expeditions do not consume resources now. * Increased EXP of some maps. * Added Equipment Blueprint to some Expeditions. * The chance of Great Success of Expeditions is now related to the total level of fleet. * Fixed problems of quests, equipment and aircraft. * Improved UI.